


另一个自己

by SleepyLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 希罗见到了另一个自己，这不是一场争夺身体控制权的你死我活的战斗，而是共同携手才能挺过难关的历险。





	另一个自己

纵使希罗在黑狮的意识世界呆过许久，眼前的场景仍是他从没见过的奇异景象——另一个身影背对着自己站在十步开外的迷雾之中。两人有着一样的身高、一样的黑白配色战斗服、一样的黑发。希罗想，那一定是另一个自己。

那人略微偏过头向后看了一眼，然后朝前走去。

“等等！”希罗没能看清他的表情，但看他离开，连忙伸出手想挽留，跟着迈出脚步追上去。

那身影在雾中忽隐忽现，希罗不觉加快了脚步，也没入雾中，回忆的片段涌来，自己已经殒命的事实让他更想追上对方。

“请等等！”

“离我远点！”那人转过身来，一模一样的脸上露出愠色，一字一顿地吐出接下来的两个音节——“希、罗！”

希罗的叹息几不可闻，右手落在对方肩上，问道：“我们能谈谈吗？”

两人对视了几秒，那双真诚的灰色眼眸终于说服了对方。克隆希罗垂下了眼帘：“没什么可谈的，我都看见了。”

“看见什么？”话音还没落下，迷雾已化成一条陌生的通道，两旁一排排维生仪器次第亮起，里面沉睡着的都是自己、无数个复制品。

“这是……”希罗环顾四周，费力地理解这其中的含义，“你的记忆。”

“吉斯？”

黑发男孩站在希罗面前，满是讶异，继而又缓和下来，斟酌着措辞：“希罗，你会没事的。我们只需要回到狮堡。”

“我们哪儿都不去！”

世界剧烈地变幻起来，剑光凛冽、重力错乱、忽远忽近的脸庞，呼吸、目光、杀意与爱意全都交织在一起。他们一层层往下追，世界安静得只剩下打斗的喘息与金属碰撞的声音。直到一座支架跌落下来，对面的少年说道：“希罗，我知道你还在。”

所有灯忽然都熄灭了，希罗与克隆体开始下坠。重力飘忽不定，坠落时而变成漂浮，他们也许在深海，也许在高空，唯一不变的是无处不在的黑暗。

“被控制的时候我毫无意识。”克隆希罗喃喃说着，“但我伤害了他。”

断音似的话语重复响起“哪儿都不去”“我早该抛弃你”“你破碎又毫无价值”“你的队友都死了”。接着，懊悔像真正的海潮一样袭来，裹挟着二人，流向没有尽头的远方。他们越陷越深，希罗感觉自己的手脚渐渐动弹不得。海水涌进他的皮肤、他的口鼻和他的肺里，夺走空气，还剥夺了他呼吸的权利。

希罗惊觉，再这样下去恐怕二人都要在这情绪的大海中溺毙！他张嘴大喊，海水却吞没了他的词句，连他说话的能力也被夺走。

“战斗下去。我不会放弃你的。”吉斯不在此处，但他的声音却从极远之地穿透海水传来。

希罗艰难地挪动手臂，想靠近克隆体，让他停下，告诉他记忆里的吉斯还在为他加油。他想，这里的回忆都属于眼前的克隆体，而自己记忆里只有坐在驾驶室里指挥全队的少年。

克隆希罗忽然痛苦地叫喊起来，紧闭双眼，两手抱头，蜷缩起来。“不！停下！”海水开始退潮，露出黑狮驾驶室的模样。

重获身体控制权的希罗急忙上前稳住克隆体，又环顾四周，确定是黑狮的驾驶室。“这记忆……是我的。”

“滚开！”克隆体猛地朝希罗腹部出击一拳，逼他向后趔趄了几步。驾驶室的光景也随之波动起来，一层迷雾带着潮水蠢蠢欲动。

“求你！”希罗重整旗鼓，右手抓住克隆体抬起的左拳，使劲放下，“看看他。”

驾驶座上坐着的正是吉斯，他咬紧牙关，将推进器推到最大值，目光紧盯前方。汉克的能量余量汇报不时接入，紧急关头，吉斯喊道：“解体！解体产生的能量也许足够推我穿过虫洞！”

希罗感觉手里的拳头松开了，他看到克隆体目光中的怒火也减弱了几分，缓缓说道：“他是为了救你。”

“是救你。他以为我是你。”

“但这些日子与他朝夕相处的难道不是你吗？”

克隆体沉默了片刻，甩开希罗的手，径直向前走去，甚至穿过了希罗回忆中的吉斯也没有在意。黑狮驾驶室渐渐消失，他们又一次进入了迷雾。克隆体冷冷地说道：“吉斯想救的一直都只有你，而我只是个用完就能扔掉的克隆人。”

“不！”希罗还想向克隆体展示些自己的记忆，却再没能成功。迷雾之中，黑狮驾驶室的模样影影绰绰。“不……”

“等等！”希罗再次追上去，迫切地想找到合适的理由。

“不是你想的那样！”他的脚步愈来愈快。

“想想你们之前的战斗！”答案呼之欲出。

“吉斯也看到了！他还是拼尽全力救了你！”

终于，克隆体停下了，惊讶溢出了他的目光，回忆起自己不愿承认的事实。克隆体的休眠仓一个个安置在支架上，吉斯在它们之间穿梭，他惊恐地看过那些克隆体，最后却仍然用最坚定的目光看向自己，说不会放弃。克隆希罗如战斗最后一幕一样跪坐下去，身边真正的前队长拉住了他，一如当初吉斯拉住自己。

“何必执着？也许我也不是你所认为的本尊。”

克隆希罗闭上眼睛，长叹了一口气，道：“我不会再抗拒了。”

“谢谢。”

迷雾之中，黑狮驾驶室再度出现，模样也渐渐清晰：宽敞的视野窗口、精密的仪表盘、恰到好处的操纵杆、舒适的驾驶座，每一寸都变得精细起来。但也仅此而已，希罗发现自己再也无力在其中添加细节——他的回忆、他记忆里鲜活的故事。

希罗没有想到真正要让神经元建立新连接有这么困难，哪怕是短暂的改变连接方式都步履维艰。过去的记忆都是一块块拼图碎片，靠不同的排布来重现场景与感情，但此刻它们却只停留在过去的一处，倔强地不愿尝试新的变化。

如果不能重新排列拼图，就无法传递自己的记忆；两个意识挤在大脑里，这具身体也无法醒来，只能安静地腐朽。还不能放弃！他曾立下过誓言，不拼到最后一刻就决不能后退。

“希罗，求你了！继续战斗！”又有吉斯的声音传来了。

“他一定在守着这具身体。”克隆体的声音语调不高，将心事埋进平淡的语句里。

“你不能再这样对我！”

这句话像一颗炸弹落下，驾驶室瞬间消失，希罗和克隆体身处伽尔拉大军中。爆炸声与火光四起，过去的自己正在与扎肯激烈地交战。最终，那个昔日高大的统治者倒下了，而他、他们也消失于世。

此后的记忆开始分道扬镳，此时却停在了一片黑暗里，与沉默相伴。

终于，在某个时刻，克隆体走近希罗，拍了拍他的肩，说道：“我们不能再这样对他了。”他抓起希罗的一只手，放在自己的另一只手上。“我来帮忙。”

黑暗褪去了，他们再次回到驾驶室，希罗记忆里的大家一个个出现在这里，他们留下欢声笑语，有过忧愁烦恼欢笑，但更多时候都是在拼命战斗。然后他们又脱离了驾驶室，去到更广阔的的宇宙，回到他们战斗过的地方，用黑狮的眼睛看世界——“组成神剑！”“护盾！”“加农炮！”……

战斗过后是一片寂静，世界只剩下他们两人，天空没有星辰，却落下一片霞光，脚下没有地面，只有遍布的星辉与尘埃云——他们又来到黑狮的意识领域。吉斯也回到这里，询问怎么用黑狮的眼睛看世界。

“耐心可生专注。”

地平线上传来耀眼的光芒，吉斯与黑狮联结起来，身上映出光辉，极速前进。

星辰光辉都被拉成直线，闪过身旁。希罗和克隆体的身上也发出点点微光，然后化成光束，合二为一。


End file.
